Is it love?
by Hermione111
Summary: Harry and Hermione realise that they may be falling in love - shall they do it?
1. The announcement

Chapter 1  
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. The great hall fell silent. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "At Christmas, our school will be performing something that no wizarding school has done for years. We will be doing the Kala dance." A ripple of chatter went through the students. You could tell they were excited. "I can tell some of you know what this is and are excited about it. But I hope you don't mind if I explain it for the benefit of the ones who don't. The Kala dance is something that happens at Christmas time. It is where selected students act out the story of the founding of Hogwarts for the rest of the school and they are taught to do the Kala dance. On the day, they perform it for the school, and then all of the school dances to the special Kala music. After that, we just have a bit of fun and dance to the music of a secret person who will be coming to play. The auditions for the lead roles in the play will take place in 5 weeks, on Monday, 6th of October. If you want to audition, come along. The cast list will be put up on the notice board 2 days after the auditions. I hope that this event will go well this year. Thank you," he said and sat down. Everyone started chatting again as they walked up to the common room. Harry hadn't seen Hermione yet and he wanted to find her so he rushed up to the common room, but she was nowhere to be seen. An extremely sexy and pretty girl came up to Harry. "Hiya Harry," she said. "Do I know you?" he tried to make his voice sound deep, but it came out as a squeak. "Of course you know me, silly," she answered. And then it clicked. Harry's mouth shaped into a wide O. He just managed to say "Hermione?"  
  
*The next day*  
  
"You know Hermione, I never would have thought it was you," Harry told her. "Yeah, Herm. What did you do?" Ron exclaimed. "Oh I just had a little makeover." "A little makeover? You look like you just stepped out of a celebrity poster!" Hermione just ignored them. "Well, its still the same old me, Ok? No matter what I look like, I'll always stay the same inside." "I think I'm falling in love with her," Ron whispered to Harry. And they walked into class.  
  
As the audition day drew nearer, Harry was hearing more and more talk about it. He hadn't wanted to audition, but Hermione had persuaded him to audition with her last night. She was in the library now, looking up the script to the old play. As him and Ron were walking along, they bumped into the person Harry least wanted to see - Draco Malfoy. "Well, if it isn't Potty Wee Potter," he drawled. "So, are you going to audition?" "Yes, why not?" Harry replied hotly. "You'll never stand a chance with me around, Potter. Oh yes, I forgot, we're trying out for different parts, aren't we? Well, well, well, we will have some fun. Goodbye, Potter." Harry was going to ask him what he meant by that, but he had already gone. "Stupid old git," Ron muttered.  
  
A/N That was Chapter 1! Hoped you liked it. Please please please review, I want to know what you thought! There will be more chapters coming soon. 


	2. The auditions

Chapter 2 - The Audition  
  
The weeks went by as if someone had put the clocks on fast-forward. Before Harry knew it, it was the Sunday before the auditions and Harry and Hermione were chewing their fingernails off because they were so anxious.  
  
They had been practising their scene all week but there was still a part that they couldn't get right. It was where Harry (who was auditioning for Godric Gryffindor) had to twirl Hermione around (who was auditioning for Godric Gryffindor's girlfriend.)  
  
The trouble was that Harry wasn't a very good dancer, so they went to an empty classroom to practise it again.  
  
"Right Harry, just set all your thoughts on twirling me around with your wand. Let it take over all your other thoughts, and then just do it!" Hermione commanded.  
  
She took her place and Harry did as she said - and it worked! Hermione twirled around and landed safely in Harry's arms.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron jumped and cheered. "Now I just have to get it right tomorrow in the audition," harry pondered.  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione entered the great Hall with all the other students who wanted to audition. They sat down, and as they did, Harry saw Malfoy get up and whisper something to Crabbe, and then they both laughed.  
  
Dumbledore's voice made the hall go silent. "The auditions are about to start. When I call out your name, please come up into the middle of the hall where the tables have been cleared away and do your scene. Right, first up we have.Pavarti Patil! Please come up."  
  
Harry watched as his schoolmates walked on, did their stuff, and then walked off again. He was so nervous, he just wanted to get it over and done with. He let his thoughts wander.  
  
He was performing his last line to the whole school. He saw Hermione's face glowing as she came onto the stage and hugged him and told him what a good job he had done.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"We're on!"  
  
"Oh my god!" He had been so busy thinking about the play that he hadn't heard Dumbledore calling his name out. He walked out onto the stage with Hermione and began to speak.  
  
"Oh, Galasick, I'm so happy that we finally built our school," he said. He concentrated with all his might on spinning her around and.he did it! "Yes!" he muttered and caught Hermione in his hands. "Wonderful!" Dumbledore spoke. "I am sure you two will get a part in the play. Could I ask you to do one of the other scenes for us please? Perhaps.scene 12?"  
  
Harry gulped. Dumbledore had asked him and Hermione to do a scene where they had to kiss! "Come on Harry, lets just get it over with," Hermione whispered. They walked on and as Harry started to speak, he felt his fingers trembling. He walked towards Hermione. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. 'This is what you want, isn't it? So do it,' he told himself. He leant forward, and planted a kiss on her lips, just as Ron peeped around the great hall door!  
  
*Later that night in the boys dormitory*  
  
"I still don't understand why you kissed her," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I told you, we had to! Dumbledore asked us to do a scene where we had to kiss!"  
  
"Why did you do it then? You don't like her that much, do you?"  
  
"Well, because, oh, I don't know, because."  
  
"You fancy her, don't you!"  
  
"No, of course.well, so what if I do? I bet your just jealous because she kissed me and not you!" and with that, he turned around and went to sleep.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Loads of people were crowded around the cast list for the play. Harry walked up and saw Pavarti Patil coming out, looking dissapointed.  
  
"You're so lucky, Hermione," she said to Hermione.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Harry and Hermione went to look, and they had both got the parts of Godric Gryffindor and his girlfriend!  
  
"Yes!" they both shouted, then turned red because they hadn't realised they had shouted so loud.  
  
At breakfast, harry looked at his timetable. "Oh no, double potions with the slytherins first."  
  
"Typical, it has to be on a day when we want to celebrate!" hermione muttered.  
  
As they walked to their class, harry kept wondering whether to ask hermione the thing he really wanted to.should he or not?  
  
A/N hope you liked that chapter!! I'll try not to keep you wondering whether harry and hermione are going to get together for long. Please please please review, I want to know what you thought! 


End file.
